


Wager

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: Everyone at the compound is taking bets if Bucky will ever gather enough courage to ask you out, which turns into a huge ‘Wager’. A simple threat from his friend might give him final push but will he finally make a move or will he chicken out as he does every week?





	Wager

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Updating my ao3 finally. Due to Tumblr change in policy it's better to back up my work. I have way too many stories to be posted here, so stay tuned.   
> As always Thanks for reading.

To say Bucky was nervous was an understatement. He had been here before, every Monday to be precise. Well that was when he was not on missions kicking bad guys & saving the world while watching over Steve.

Every Monday morning, he walked into this café.

Sure, Compound had its own Starbucks which served free coffee to avengers, hell they served customized coffee which they could order from their rooms via AI and get it delivered where ever they wanted. It was one of the, Privileges of being Avengers or being coffee addicts or simply because of Tony Stark? One may never know.

But Bucky didn’t like to go there, first off it was too crowded for his liking, second for him it was too impersonal in a way a modern day curse where everything was methodical without a personal touch, third well all of the servers tried to flirt with him & get his number or at least his attention.

Sure third one was not that bad but he particularly didn’t like it being written on his coffee cup without any personal touch. God he hated everything & everyone in 21st century.

Well not ‘ _everyone’_  but still.

So when it became all too much for him one day he stumbled upon this small café not far from the compound, owned by this old jovial couple who were retired from responsibilities of life in general and ran it with sole purpose of serving a good beverage & warmth.

They didn’t ask questions, always had welcoming vibe, they didn’t pressure him to make conversation, especially when he was back from rough missions and he was in his head more than in real world.  They just served him beverage after beverage & sometimes made him eat food without him noticing until Sam or Steve came to collect him personally, thanking the old couple for watching over Bucky.

It was just an escape for Bucky until it became more, some months ago.

_One day when he was just staring at nothing particular just brooding his heart thumped with raging of sound of motorcycle engine. His eyes the followed the sound and what a sight it was. Literally everything stopped around him._

_As if someone or rather life zoomed his focus on you._

_There you were, riding that beast of a motorcycle. He was not entirely sure how you were managing to run it so smoothly or park & get off it so seamlessly but god you were an enchanting site to behold._

_You walked in with such vibe that he just couldn’t tear his gaze away from you. Clad in dark jeans, heavy boots, sexy leather jacket which was definitely worn out but Bucky guessed its condition was such probably because it was your favorite item to wear. You had one backpack & one sling back on your shoulder, from look of it they looked heavy._

_Bucky eyed you suspiciously, suddenly unsure of your intentions. His eyes roamed around checking for threat, it was in his nature to be on guard._

_You strolled past his corner table to the counter; Café owner greeted you fondly with a warm smile,_

_“Ahhh Y/N” he said “So good to see you, I guess your assignment was success as usual?”_

_“Yes thank you for asking” you answered with equal warmth & smile_

_“My love look, it’s Y/N” owner called his wife_

_“You will have the usual Y/N?” he asked you_

_“Ahhh Y/N, it’s so good to see you” the wife said “You look tired, let me quickly pack one sandwich for you so you will at least have some food in your system before you crash on your bed, don’t know for how many days” she accused you but her tone laced with tease & worry._

_Clearly the owner’s knew you well, Bucky relaxed in his chair after seeing the interaction. It still didn’t stop him from staring at you._

_“You need refill Bucky?” owner question thinking that’s why Bucky was staring at them, also he knew Bucky didn’t like to speak much._

_Bucky just shrugged & brought his cup to the counter. When he stood next to you, your eyes met & you were captivated by his ocean blue gaze. He nodded at you, but you were beyond mesmerized by his appearance, that you just awkwardly nodded._

_This made Bucky retract immediately thinking your reaction was normal as anyone else’s as that how 99% people reacted to him._

_Only difference was he didn’t want you to fear him or be awkward around him. He wanted you to smile at him like you just did couple of minutes ago when you walked in full of warmth._

_Since that day Bucky, saw you more and more in the Café, he got to know you were a photographer, usually busy on weekends and came to have your coffee fill early on Monday mornings since you were swamped with work previous days._

_Awkward nods became acknowledgments to small smiles to bright hellos to exchange of names to sitting at the same table being each other’s silent companions to friends. Although from the start Bucky knew he wanted more than friends but he was slowly building it towards the right moment to ask you out._

_But that moment never came, every Monday morning he came to café with renewed will to finally ask you out but the moment he met you all his words were lost on his lips._

_Soon the word was out about Bucky’s crush & team started taking bets that when, how & if Bucky will ask you out that day._

_Soon almost everyone in the compound joined in and it became a huge deal of wager._

_Every week he failed to ask you out everyone who lost money use to give him cold shoulder & dirty looks, this included his own trainees._

_Even Steve had joined in and kept on betting on him for asking you out, reminding him how suave he used to be in 40’s. As if reminder of his past antics, was going to help Bucky’s nerves._

_It was bigger deal than Super Bowl itself… It looked like everyone had an interest in his personal life & that pushed Bucky further away from his goal._

_Of course you were clueless about the shenanigans happening in background but yes you were also hopeful that Bucky would ask you out._

_It was not that you couldn’t ask him out, you were frankly becoming impatient but after all this time you still were unsure about his feeling towards you and this thought held you back from acting on your own feelings._

_But fate had different plans today…_

Bucky was sitting at his usual corner table, his gaze dancing between clock & the door, when a moment in the chair next to him startles him a little.

“Would you stop doing that” Bucky grumbled

“Doing what?” his new companion asked

“Appearing out of thin air, it might scare others here Loki” Bucky accused

“Well I can’t help it, & they should fear me” Loki shrugged

“Why are you here?” Bucked asked clearly annoyed

“Well the mid-guardian building got too many people and needed a quiet place to read” Loki answered

“And this is the only place you could come to?” Bucky asked

“Well no, but here is the most amusing situation occurs every week or so I have heard from other gossipmongers around…” Loki shrugged nonchalantly

_Since returning to his homeland & to the Avengers specifically, Bucky had developed an odd friendship with Loki, both were outcast of some sort, both had murder stare, both were always brooding, both were feared generally, both were supported by two blondes who no matter what, believed that there was some good left to & that these two deserved a chance at redemption._

_Also both had good hair…_

_So many days like these, they were each other’s silent companions._

“So you are here as a spy for them?” Bucky accused

“Maybe” Loki said silently

Before Bucky could probe some more there it was, sound of your motorcycle.

“Ahhh, there is your mid-guardian” Loki said

“Not mine” Bucky said ‘at least yet’ under his breathe

But he knew from Loki’s smirk, that god of mischief had heard him already.

He didn’t have time to retaliate as you made your way in, as usual greeted other patrons & owners with your smile and warmth. But when your eyes landed on Bucky instead of the usual smile you gave him a timid smile & you looked like you were trying to hide disappointment.

You quickly rearranged your expression and greeted the two gentlemen sitting at their usual place,

“Hello Lo, Hey buck” before making your way to the counter

“Hello Dear” Loki said in rather chirpy voice

Bucky just gave an acknowledging smile, but couldn’t get anything out. He just tried to understand why you looked like you were contemplating something.

He decided that today was maybe not a good day to ask, that outcome was not changing today as well. As if to cement his decision you chose to sit at different table rather than joining the two.

He found it odd but decided to give you, your space although now his mood changed drastically.

“If you are analyzing your midguardians behavior, may I add what do you guys say ‘penny for your thought’?” Loki asked

“Y/N’s mood is such because of you” Loki informed

“Y/N is prepared for yet another disappointment that you will not make a what do you call ‘move’ that’s right”  he added

Bucky was surprised by the revalation but now more so glued to spot, he never considered you actually being interested, he never considered what next, if you said yes. He briefly thought why you never made a move but he knew it was his fault entirely, as he was so closed off that you couldn’t take such step.

“Ohhh for love of Odin & Frigga, would you just make a proposal” Loki exasperated

“I can’t take that poor midguardian’s disappointment anymore” he warned.

Bucky sighed, “It’s not that easy”

“Fine, I spot two perfectly good gentlemen sitting in this café, I will make them both fall in love with Y/N & they will happily shower all the affection & love Y/N deserves” Loki threatened

**“Why do you have to ruin my life like this?”**  Bucky resignation

“Because it’s not just your life” Loki retorted

“Ok ok, I’m going” Bucky raised his hands in surrender

‘It’s now or never Barnes’ he said to himself.

Bucky slowly made his to your table, you were stirring your coffee way too long lost in some thought.

“Y/N” Bucky called as he didn’t want to startled you with sudden approach

“Bucky?” you asked

“Y/N, I have been meaning to say something to you, no asked something to you, I mean… I just wanted to say that…” Bucky stuttered for the words.

You just stared at him not wanting to interrupt or sure of what to say so you just nodded encouragingly.

Then suddenly he remembered the movie he watched with Wanda & Vision an adaptation of a romantic novel and words just flew out of his mouth as he bent in front of you,

_“Y/N, You have bewitched me body and soul, and I love, I love, I love you. And wish from this day forth never to be parted from you.”_

You were dumbstruck. You didn’t know what to say. Certainly you had been wishing to be asked out by him but as every Monday went you were prepared for disappointment not ‘Declaration of Love’.

Then something dawned upon you & you looked over his shoulder, towards Loki with accusation,

“Really Lo? Speech control on Bucky?” you asked

Loki who was also stunned by Bucky’s declaration, raised his hands in defense,

“Believe me y/n if it was anyone else I would have done that but I certainly wouldn’t do mind control thing on my friend here” he defended “It was all him”

This information made you even more flustered, & flabbergasted.

“You wound me by thinking, I’m incapable of making my own move” Bucky teased

You were still speechless, to respond but you held Bucky’s hand.

“Well dear, can you imagine y/n’s surprise when it took you months to say something” owner’s wife teased.

“Come dear, we must inform  _Steve_  that he won the wager” she called her husband

“Don’t forget to mention, that I did what you call ‘final push’ in making him win” Loki said

Bucky just shook his head, smiling.

“So what do you say would you like to be my person?” Bucky asked

“Ok. But let’s start with getting dinner first & then we have time to figure out other stuff” you teased

Bucky just smiled as he pulled you in a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Show me some love. Tell me if you’re enjoying my writing. is it any good or bad. Would love to hear from you. xoxo :)


End file.
